Chase Young
Chase Young was a renegade Xiaolin monk turned evil in exchange for superhuman strength and immortality. Chase was once a former Xiaolin Warrior and a near-Xiaolin Dragon until Hannibal Roy Bean came along. Chase served as a continuously impending villain to the Xiaolin monks. At one time, Chase was on the side of good; however, Hannibal Roy Bean told him that he could only achieve his destiny as the greatest warrior of all time on the Heylin side. Hannibal showed a fake hologram of Chase Young's best friend, Master Monk Guan, in which Guan claimed that soon Chase Young would "stand in his shadow." This convinced Chase to drink the Lao Mang Lone Soup, which drained him of most of his good chi, gave him eternal youth, enhanced his strength, and provided him with the ability to transform into a lizard at will. The main ingredient in the soup is a dragon. But Chase, so overwhelmed by his new power, betrayed Hannibal Bean and sealed him in the Ying-Yang World for many years. Chase has lived for so long that he has been around the world. Wherever he went, he defeated great warriors. Whenever he defeats a warrior, Chase takes control of their chi and their physical form, transforming them into a legion of "Jungle Cats". The Jungle Cats were lions, tigers, and panthers, but on Chase's command, retake their human form, or other forms such as birds. Chase can give these animal minions any command by simply snapping his fingers. Personality Chase is a very proud, narcissistic character, holding his fighting skills in high regard. He deems most other characters as below himself, showing no respect or even acknowledgment of their abilities (with the potential exception of Hannibal Roy Bean). This ego affects his modus operandi as well; most of his plans are inherently grand. He spends most of season two turning Omi to evil, and he later resurrects Wuya without the majority of her powers. In addition to his large scale schemes showcasing his ego, he does have a knack for subtlety, such as using a spy to gain information on the Xiaolin Monks and manipulating events during season two. He relies on fear to keep his minions in line. Chase is well known for his contempt of the notion that Shen Gong Wu are necessary to win battles. Even when fighting showdowns for personal gain, he relies on his martial arts alone. On the few occasions when he does use Shen Gong Wu, he usually uses them for manipulating opponents as part of a larger plan. (An excellent example is when he challenged Omi to a conventional Xiaolin Showdown in The New Order. He only did this as a ruse so the other monks would not suspect of an alliance growing between him and Omi.) When Chase was on the side of good, his personality was similar to both Omi's and Raimundo's. His affable, charismatic personality and refined manners easily won over Omi when they first met 1,500 years previously. His quest to be the strongest warrior would eventually lead him to betray his friends. Despite his turn to evil, Chase still retains a code of honor and never goes back on his word, allowing Master Monk Guan and the Xiaolin Warriors to leave after losing to the former in battle, and freeing Omi from his control after losing another showdown. As seen in altered timeline where Master Monk Guan was turned evil instead of Chase, Chase shows more of good side, such as being selfless, as seen when heroically sacrifice himself to free the Xiaolin warriors by drinking Lao Mang Lone Soup, even it means costing his alignment into evil, thus encouraging Omi to keep trying to revert him back to good, once the Xiaolin restores the timeline. Appearance Chase Young had two signature forms; one was his true form, and the other was his lizard form, resembling that of a dragon. This was due to his consumption of the Lao Mang Long Soup. Chase Young has lived for over 1,500 years, and yet has the appearance of a young adult. This is also caused by the Lao Mang Long Soup, which had kept him forever young, but cost him his soul. Chase Young's eyes were very different from most humans; Chase did not have normal eyes, but reptilian slits like in his lizard form. Chase Young preferred to wear a suit of armor, unlike Wuya or Hannibal. History Background At first, Chase was on the side of good and helped Grand Master Dashi with Master Monk Guan to defeat Wuya. But very soon after their victory, he traded his soul to Hannibal Roy Bean for the Lao Mang Long Soup, only to achieve his destiny as the greatest warrior of all time on the Heylin side. Hannibal was able to fool Chase with a fake "hologram" of his former best friend, Master Monk Guan, saying he would soon destroy Chase. Thanks to this lie, he drank the Lao Mang Lone soup, gaining eternal youth as well as the ability to transform into a dragon-like creature at will. Right after he turned evil, he betrayed Hannibal Bean and sealed him in the Ying-Yang World for 1500 years. Xiaolin Showdown Season Two He first met the monks when Master Monk Guan traded Dojo for his Spear of Guan. Chase wanted the dragon so he could cook his Lao Mang Lone Soup. However, when the monks came to rescue Dojo, they were no match for the villain, until Master Monk Guan returned and defeated Chase in a showdown. Chase honored his defeat and let them all go since he gave his word that he would let them go should he fail. Throughout the rest of the season, Chase Young showed to be a most formidable foe for the young monks and an idol for the "Evil Boy-Genius," Jack Spicer (mostly to Chase's disgust). He used Jack as a pawn in most of his plans, despite his hatred towards the presence of the wannabe world conqueror. Chase takes an interest in Omi to where he even allied himself with Wuya in his grand plan to turn Omi to the Heylin Side. Now it was time to put his plan into action; he sent Master Fung into the Ying-Yang World so that Omi would go into the Ying-Yang World with the newly revealed Shen Gong Wu, the Ying Yo-Yo. He did this so that when Omi returned he would have left behind all his good Chi and turn evil, plunging the world into 1,000 years of darkness. His plan worked out perfectly. Now that the world was his, and Omi was turned to the Heylin Side, he returned to the Xiaolin Temple for Wuya to get the Serpent's Tail and the Reversing Mirror, so that he could restore her to her human form. However, when he returned her to her human form, he did not release her god-like powers; for if she were to gain them, she would be more powerful than him. The reasons why he returned her to her human form, and how he managed to do this without restoring her powers is currently unknown, although he did regard her as a worthy partner in evil. Unknown to Chase, the monks traveled to the Ying-Yang World to get Omi and Master Fung's chi, which would make them good again. They succeeded in this mission. However, to their disappointment, Omi, in his evil state, had sworn his loyalty to Chase. Therefore, he turned him into one of his slaves as a Jungle Cat, and with Omi's power combined with his own, Chase was able to become even more powerful than before. The world was his and the monks were without hope since the Chi Creature was unleashed upon the earth and had taken their Chi. However, Dojo and the now Good Jack Spicer went back into the Ying-Yang World to get back their Chi and bring them back in Chase's Palace, where the monks challenged Chase to a Xiaolin Showdown for Omi's freedom. The monks succeeded, and the world was returned to normal, including Omi's freedom. Season Three Now through most of the season, Chase lived in his palace with Wuya, and the pair worked together on many occasions. However, when Hannibal Roy Bean returned, Wuya sided with him to make a plan to destroy Chase during the Heylin Eclipse, but they failed and Wuya and Hannibal parted ways. She also teamed with Jack occasionally to try and gain more Wu. Sometime after these events, Chase and Wuya decided to stay together "for the sake of evil," and joined the other villains at the standoff in the last episode. Omi decided to go back in time to try to stop Hannibal Bean form turning Chase Young to the Heylin side. In this alternate present, Chase Young was the trainer of the monks, but they were in poor condition with few Wu because of various encounters with Wuya and an evil Master Monk Guan (who was deceived by Hannibal). Omi came to realize this plan did not end up working out for the best, and therefore the timeline was changed back to its original history (with Chase Young on the Heylin Side); this was achieved with the help of Chase Young to free the others. Despite this, Omi still seems to have hopes of returning Chase back to the side of good. Xiaolin Chronicles Season One Sometime after the events of the final episode, Chase understood that it would be easier to defeat the Xiaolin if he had some help. So he turned one of his ribs into Shadow. Shadow became Chase's apprentice and he passed his knowledge to her to become more and more powerful. After some months Chase sent Shadow to the Xiaolin Temple. Shadow transformed into a sweet girl that seduced the boys of the temple. That way she managed to learn where the vault was and which was the combination of it. Chase stole all the Shen Gong Wu, defeated Master Fung and destroyed the Xiaolin Temple. After that, one of Chase's plans failed, because of Jack's stupidity and he cooperated with the monks to help him fix the problem. Later, he transformed every monk, except for Omi, into cat warriors. However, his mighty plans to conquer the world with the monks failed when Omi won a Showdown and he took back his friends' freedom. After that, Chase seemed to be interested in Tigress and wanted to make her his ally, which made Shadow jealous. Relationships Omi One of Chase Young's most notable relationships was the one he shared with Omi as he was one of the only people that Chase Young had respect for regarding his fighting style and even helping him when he was in trouble with other villains, like Jack Spicer and Hannibal Roy Bean. They appear to trust each other, despite Chase being intent on turning Omi to the Heylin side, and Omi being intent on turning Chase to the Xiaolin Side. These two seem to share a resemblance to a "father/son relationship." In "Chase Lays An Egg", Chase reveals to Omi that they are related. Wuya During the second season, the two lived together in his palace and worked together on many occasions. He also seemed to have a sense of respect for her, regarding her as a worthy partner in evil, despite her annoying him on occasion. However, when Hannibal came along she began to work with him in hopes of regaining her powers and becoming independent. Despite this, they settled their differences and decided to stay together "for the sake of evil,". Hannibal Roy Bean Hannibal was perhaps the biggest threat in the universe, aside from Wuya, that Chase Young had. He and Hannibal shared a certain master/student relationship at first until Chase locked him in the Ying-Yang World. Now he serves as Chase's biggest rival on the Heylin side and one of the only people strong and skilled enough to stand up against Chase Young. Shadow Chase Young created her from one of his ribs and took her in as his apprentice. Both of them get along very well and maintain a good relationship. It has been hinted that he may be in love with Shadow. In Laws of Nature, he tells her that she is quite the romantic, and that is what he enjoys most about her. He also told her that she is a pure delight and that she is his promise, his hopes, and his future. He hopes one day he'll rule the world with Shadow side by side. Eventually, Shadow defects from Chase and decided to work alone. Powers and abilities Powers *'Immortality:' When Chase belonged to the side of good, he traded his soul for a soup that keeps him forever young, therefore his body would never age and he could never be killed. *'Lizard Transformation': He was once on the side of good, but then he traded his soul to Hannibal Roy Bean for the Lao Mang Lone Soup. An effect with his soup was the ability to transform into a mutated lizard. In his lizard-like dragon form, he became much stronger and faster, even dangerous, but for some reason, he stayed in human shape for most of the time. He once stated that this is his true form without the benefit of his soup. *'Heylin Magic': Chase was more dependent on his own physical and magical skills and thought of the Shen-Gong-Wu as a crutch, though he was not above using them to further his own ends, particularly to manipulate others. In "The Fall of Xiaolin" Chase's powers seems to have increased in comparison with the first series. He was considered to be one of the most powerful Heylin of his time and had shown many great feats of magic such as: **'Lightning Generation': He could generate lightning from the sky and use it as a form of teleportation, or to blind his opponents. He never used that ability in battle.Bird of Paradise By producing lightning he could enter into plants and control them too. ***'Biokinesis': He could transform a species into another. He used this power to turn humans into animals and animals into human warriors.Saving Omi ***'Body Modification:' He could turn his body parts into living beings, like when he turned one of his ribs into Shadow.Laws of Nature ***'Teleportation:' He could disappear and reappear, at any place he wanted. He usually appears in a flash, but sometimes he just simple fades and reappears behind his enemy. He can teleport himself with somebody else.Finding Omi ***'Telepathy: '''He could talk, by using his thoughts, to others with the same ability, like Shadow or Salvador Cumo. ***'Illusions': He was able to create small illusions to explain things, such as the Golden Finger. Chase could also create illusions of the monks' greatest fears and make them move separately. ***'Telekinesis': He was able to move people with his mind and by making a simple gesture with his hands.Dangerous Minds He has also used this power to levitate candles when he was meditating. ***'Levitation': He was often seen levitating usually during meditation or travel throughout his lair, through an as yet unknown but probably magical means or through telekinesis.Oil in the Family ***'Air and Fire Manipulation': He was capable of manipulating air and fire blasts thrown at him by Raimundo and Kimiko, at the same time. ***'Heylin Powers Manipulation:' He was able to block most of Wuya's Heylin Magic when he restored her to her human form. ***'Heylin Memory Recall:' Chase used this Heylin spell once to recall Omi's memory of swearing his loyalty to him. ***'Limited Object Materialization': He could make his Kwan-Dao blade appear in his hands at any time.The Life and Times of Hannibal Roy Bean ***'Portal Generation': Somehow, he was able to create a portal to the Ying-Yang World without using the Ying-Yang Yo-Yo, when he betrayed Hannibal. ***'Places Manipulation': He was able to manipulate the places and areas of his domain that were being watched by his crystal eyeball. He did this with The Land of Nowhere, a place that is in his domain, in order to "make the monks trip interesting". ***'Summoning:' He could summon a winged snake zombie. It is unknown if he can do this out of the Land of Nowhere or not. ***'Wall Walking:' He has shown the ability to stand on vertical surfaces.Something Jermaine ***'Water Walking:' He has shown the ability to stand on the surface of the water. Probably he does that through magical means.Evil Within ***'Energy Blast': He could fire green bolts of energy from his hands, strong enough to destroy the Temple's door. In his dragon form, he could use it to destroy the temple and burn it down.The Fall of Xiaolin *** '''Life Creation:' He could create living people as he did with Shadow, whom he created out of his rib. *'Tiger Sense:' Chase was able to sense an opponent without using his eyes. *'Superhuman Strength:' He was able to lift a giant rock over his head with no problems and throw it away as well as single-handedly breaking through them, and steel.Hannibal's Revenge In his dragon form, his strength extends to his tail, being able to swing Dojo with it in his giant form with ease and use him to destroy the Xiaolin Temple.The Fall of Xiaolin *'Superhuman Agility:' His agility, balance, and bodily coordination were enhanced to levels beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete, as he was able to land perfectly with one finger.The New Order *'Superhuman Reflexes:' His reflexes were enhanced in a similar manner and were superior to those of the monks. *'Superhuman Equilibrium:' Chase had the ability to achieve a state of perfect equilibrium in any position imaginable. He seemed able to adjust his position almost by instinct, which enables him to balance himself on virtually any object, no matter how small or big and regardless of its weight. *'Superhuman Speed:' He could run and accelerate to high speeds which a human could never achieve, and is able to run over the walls and defeat several giant spiders at once. *'Superhuman Durability:' The tissues of his body were considerably harder and more resistant to physical injury than those of an ordinary human. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Chase's musculature was able to produce considerably fewer fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. He could physically exert himself at peak capacity for days before fatigue begins to impair him. Former Powers When controlling Omi's powers, he could reach full potential: *'Energy Blast:' He was able to fire powerful concussion blasts of yellow chi/energy from his hands and head. *'Reality Warping:' He was able to reshape the whole world, in order to create a place of complete chaos. When he changed the world, he created demon-like creatures that tortured people and weird flying monsters. *'Elemental Transmutation': He was able to transmute the elements like turning water into lava and use it to burn a whole town, with a single blast. Abilities *'Master Martial Artist': Having had many centuries to hone his skills, Chase Young was a legendary martial artist and a Tai Chi master. Chase was among the greatest martial artists of all time, only ever matched in combat by Omi, Raimundo Pedrosa, Master Monk Guan, and Grand Master Dashi. The greatest of Chase Young's techniques is his signature - "Repulse the Monkey," a counter move invented prior to his evil deliverance. Before teaching Omi, Chase was the only martial artist to know this technique, having perfected it and kept it to himself for 1,500 years. *'Swordsmanship': He was an expert in the use of the Kwan-Dao sword. *'Master Strategist': He was a skilled strategic genius, usually applied this skill for several objectives. He was able to elaborate complex plans and strategies and apply them in not just in battle but any other situation he wanted and capable of manipulating anyone at his will by using the proper plan. Weapons *'Kwan-Dao Sword': His weapon was a Kwan-Dao with retractable blades. Weaknesses and fears Even though Chase had many skills and abilities he still had weaknesses and fears. Weaknesses *'Pride': Chase Young's main weakness was his need for being the best. Hannibal Bean used this weakness to make him evil, claiming that Guan was the only thing that stood in his way to become the best and that he only would be the greatest warrior ever on the Heylin side. *'Heylin Eclipse': During the strongest point of the Heylin Eclipse, Chase Young can become weak, almost powerless while his jungle cats enter deep sleep. Fears *'Hannibal Roy Bean: '''Chase feared Hannibal and in a desperate move he sealed Hannibal Roy in the Ying-Yang World. When Hannibal escaped, Chase claimed it to be the worst thing to ever occur, even worse than a thousand years of darkness. *'Wuya:''' Chase knew that Wuya was a huge threat to his comfort of control when equipped with all of her powers. Therefore, Chase made sure that when he returned her to physical form, she did not obtain all of her mystical abilities. Episode Appearances Season Three |Chronicles = Season One }} Did You Know..? * Drew Nelson was considered to play Chase, however, he turned the role down. * Chase has an affinity for jungle cats, as all his warriors were lions, tigers or black panthers. * Chase Young can be considered a hypocrite. As in the episode "The Evil Within" when Clay was possessed by Sibini he says "One can only be truly evil when one chooses his path. Clay has not." But in "Judging Omi" Chase is the one who turns Omi evil by tricking him into going in the Ying-Yang World with just the Ying Yo-Yo to save Master Fung, knowing full well that if someone exits the Ying-Yang World without both the Ying and Yang Yo-Yo's they will turn evil if they were good and vice versa. References }} Category:Heylin Side Category:Xiaolin Showdown Characters Category:Villains Category:Xiaolin Chronicles Characters Category:Characters Category:Heylin